i_shall_seal_the_heavensfandomcom-20200214-history
Xue'er (Spirit)
For Echelon member, see Xue'er (Echelon). | Appearance = | Personality = | Description = | Background = As the events unfold, it was then revealed that she is heir to the Spirit of the Bridge of Immortality, something her husband should have been. It was also unveiled that her husband, Han Shan, was hidden by his true body to supposedly become the new Spirit of the Bridge of Immortality. A task which, due to some turn of events, fell upon her. | History = Prior to Book 4 In the past, to cultivate his Solitary Sword Song, Han Shan prostrated himself before the Soul of the Bridge of Immortal Treading to gain limitless life force and eternal life. In return he promised to exercise his faith upon the Bridge Soul and become one of the Bridge Slaves. But Xue'er, to ensure that he never would, became a Bridge Slave in his place and became the successor to the Bridge Soul. Book 4 It was made known that for three thousand years, Han Shan traveled twenty-thousand worlds, searched through multitudes of Bridge Slaves, all in search for her. Trying to get the Soul of the Bridge of Immortality to return her, he attacked the palace the spirit was located in. This induced the said spirit, who is also called the Bridge Soul, to come out. The spirit, or soul, appeared before Han Shan and claimed that should Han Shan be able to kill all the Bridge Slaves in that area in the space of one hundred breaths, his wife will show herself to him Upon hearing this, he proceeded to accomplish the deed. Shortly thereafter, the slaughtered Bridge Slaves reappeared with not a single injury on their bodies. When Han Shan finally found her, she was on the verge of becoming the new Bridge Soul and thus only had a few moments of lucidity. She then begged for him to kill her in order to be released. But Han Shan, who so loved his wife, was unable to lay a hand on her. He then decided to become a Bridge Slave to accompany his wife, who by then, had truly become the new soul of the Bridge of Immortal Treading. Before becoming one, he decided to bestow upon Meng Hao his legacy, his sword and even his alcohol flagon. He then had Meng Hao promise that should he become powerful enough, to rescue him and his wife from their situation. Book 7 Rather than becoming soulless like the rest of the other Bridge Slaves, Han Shan decided to used his power as the Frost Soil Demon Emperor to seal her and himself and wait for the day of their awakening. True to his word, after having ascended and subsequently earning a place in the Echelon, Meng Hao returned to the ruins of the Bridge of Immortal Treading to repay Han Shan's kindness. Meng Hao decided to subdue the bridge using his Paragon Bridge, using the latter to absorb the Bridge of Immortality. After freeing the two, Meng Hao gave them identity medallions and suggested them to settle down in Planet South Heaven. As Han Shan doesn't really mind going anywhere, he readily agreed to the idea. | CustomSection1 = Notes | CustomText1 = * There are two Xue'ers in the novel. They are separate beings; the other one being Xue'er, a member of the Echelon. | CustomSection2 = | CustomText2 = | Trivia = | MoreQuotes = }} Category:Mountain and Sea Realm/Characters Category:Planet South Heaven/Characters Category:Path of Cultivation Category:Spirit Category:Status Unknown Category:Vast Expanse/Characters Category:Female